Any Channel, You need to see this
by JustaCommunityFan
Summary: Short Stories of what would really happen when characters ask Oliver over the phone to check the news immediately
1. Oliver and Quentin

"Put the news on, any channel."

"Sorry Quinten I'm driving right now."

"Shunovabitch!"

* * *

**Author Note**

I thought this would be a fun trope to write stories around. The trope is really noticeable in later seasons. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!


	2. Oliver and Thea

"Get the news on now."

"Oh no this is all I need."

"How are we going to get out of this Ollie?"

"I don't know Thea, I can't believe I lost Queen Consolidated again."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I bet the company that Star City would beat Central City at the Hockey game tonight. Looks like I picked the wrong team."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Oliver, Felicity and Dinah

"Boss get the news on!"

"Me and Felicity are uh preoccupied right now Dinah!"

"What? What do you mean? What are you two… OH!"

"Yeah! Sooo going to hang up now, tell me later."

"…."

"WAIT!"

"…"

"Justice for Vince."


	4. Oliver and Diggle

"Put any channel on now!"

"Sure thing Digg…. Huh"

"Yeah this is bad."

"What that Star City was founded 250 years ago?"

"WHAT?!"

"I put the discovery channel on, you said any channel."

"Jesus man!"


	5. Oliver and Felicity

"Oliver put Channel 52 on now!"

"Sorry Felicity I don't have that channel as part of my TV package."


	6. Oliver and Laurel

"Hey Ollie you need to check..…"

"I can hear you crossing your arms Laurel!"


	7. Oliver and Diaz

"Oliver Queen, you may want to check the news."

"What was that?"

"I said you better check the news because you're going to pay!"

"I can't hear you!"

"You better not be disrespecting me, I'm not a loser!"

"Can you stop mumbling for 2 damn seconds!"


	8. Oliver and Roy

"You need to see this man, put any channel on."

"Oh, you mean that I'm the Green Arrow?"

"Uhh Yeah."

"I saw it on twitter like 5 minutes ago!"


	9. Oliver and Cat Grant

"Keira where is my Coffee?"

"Sorry wrong number, this is Earth 1!"


	10. Oliver and Nyssa

"Husband, check the news, Malcolm's loyalists are attacking! I suggest that you deploy your team to each of the locations that are being attacked. Curtis should defend Kord Industries, Thea go to SCPD, Diggle the Argus base, you go to the Mayor's office and I'll head to the League's safehouse."

"Nyssa, I want a divorce."


	11. Oliver and Zoom

"Check the News Flashhhhhhh! Your city has fallen to me!"

"Wrong protagonist Zoom, this is the Green Arrow

"My apologies Mr Queen!"


	12. Oliver and Chase

"Hello Oliver!"

"CHASE WHERE IS MY SON!"

"In due time, you may want to check the news."

*Click

"Wait, what the! Why isn't this…"

_Oliver notices that the cables have been sliced by a throwing star_

"Haven't paid your electric bill?"

**"CHASE!"**

"Ohhh I'm 10 steps ahead you and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet."


	13. Oliver and Malcolm

"Oliver!"

"M, Mal, Malcolm, its _yawn _2am what do you want?"

"No late-night activities in your spandex?"

"Its not span…"

"Put the news on, I think you might be shocked."

"This Bethany Snow of Channel 52 News and bringing you today a breaking story, **Malcolm Merlyn is Alive!"**

"What the…..?"

"Keep watching, the best is yet to come!"

"Earlier today we were sent a video of his reveal, let's watch."

_The video opens with Malcom in his Dark Archer gear, he is standing in what appears to be an old League of Assassin safehouse. He dramatically removed his black mask and said_

"I'm Ra's Al Ghul!"


	14. Oliver and Slade

"Hey Kid."

"Slade!?"

"I hear Shado has a twin sister!"

"Oh, for god's sake Slade!"


	15. Oliver and Barry

"Hey Oliver, you need to check the news!"

"You have superspeed Barry, why are you calling me?"

"I uhhhhh."

"Why can't you tell me this in person?"

"I mean I'm just trying to be…"

"Do you have a bus pass as well?"

"Got anymore secret kids?"

"Ruined any timelines recently?"

"Dishonoured Tommy's memory lately?"

"Asked Cisco how to use your powers?"

"See you this November?"

"Yeah sure bring Iris round, Felicity's been asking!"


	16. Oliver and Sara

"Ollie! Have you seen the news? Aliens are attacking!"

"This is 2019 Oliver; you need to contact 2016 me!"

"Oh sorry, still getting used to being Captain!"

"No problem Sara!"


	17. Oliver and Ra's Al Ghul

"Al Sah Him."

"Ra's, why are you doing this?"

"As I rightly predicted boy, this city is turning against, the prophecy will unfold."

"Before you go, I have a question."

"Speak."

"Did DJ Nanda Parbeats / Raves Al Ghul already know how to DJ or did he have to go on a course?"

"….. What?"

"It seems weird that a member of the League of Assassins would know how to DJ, just when my sister returned to Star City to reopen the club and is at a similar age that she would be attracted to him."

"This is highly unorthodox Mr Queen!"

"How did my mother contact you?"

"Does the League have a landline? Is Nanda Parbat mobile phone friendly? Are in the phonebook? Where would my mother even start to look to contact you?"

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"You say that when someone becomes the new Ra's they must destroy their home, does that mean if Nyssa became Ra's she would destroy Nanda Parbat?"

"Please, stop!"

"Speaking of which, how is Malcolm's plan of wiping out the Glades inexcusable by League law yet you ask people to wipe out their homes?"

"Why did you kill those thugs dressed as me yourself? I mean isn't grunt work like that beneath you. You have a legion of soldiers at your command surely any of them could do it. Its like you did it so it would be like a WTF reveal to an audience."

"I should have stuck with the Detective."


	18. Oliver and Cupid

"Helloooooo Lover!"

"I thought we talked about PDA during work hours Felicity!"

"Heyyyy, its Cupid! Stupid!"

_Dialing tone_

"Must be bad connection, ohhhh maybe Wild Dog is free!"


	19. Oliver and Bug-Eyed Bandit

"Hello?"

"Can you **BEE**lieve it! I'm out of my coma!"

_Dialling tone_


	20. Oliver and Murmur

"Hello!"

…

"Helloooooo?"

….

"Okay this is **FIFTH TIME **today!"

…

**"WHO IS THIS!?"**

"…"


	21. Oliver and Diggle II

"Hey Digg what's up?"

"Put the news on quick!"

"Sure thing!"

"You know this reminds me of a time when I was in Afghanistan…."

"Oh god here we go again."


	22. Oliver and Dr Lamb

Oliver awoke in a hospital bed, he was confused as to why he was here. Suddenly a doctor walked into his room, a doctor who he hadn't seen in 7 years.

"Mr Queen, glad you're awake have you seen the news?"

Doctor Lamb switched on channel 52 news.

"Oliver Queen is Alive!" the newscaster announced.

Time had changed, Oliver was in the past.

"**GODDAMMIT BARRY**!"


End file.
